The following is a discussion of some relevant art relating to hairless protein, and to RNAi. This discussion is provided only to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the information provided or references cited constitutes prior art to the present invention.
As described in Christiano et al., PCT/US99/02128, WO 99/38965, The human hair follicle is a dynamic structure which generates hair through a complex and highly regulated cycle of growth and remodeling. Hardy, 1992, Trends Genet. 8:159; Rosenquist and Martin, 1996, Dev. Dynamics 205:379. Hair growth is typically described as having three distinct phases. In the first phase, knows as anagen, the follicle is generated and new hair grows.
During the second phase, known as catagen, the follicle enters the stage to where elongation ceases and the follicle regresses because the matrix cells stop proliferating. At this stage, the lower, transient half of the follicle is eliminated due to terminal differentiation and keratinization, and programmed cell death. Rosenquist and Martin, 1996, Dev. Dynamics 205:379. Also during catagen, although the dermal papilla remains intact, it undergoes several remodeling events, including degradation of the extracellular matrix that is deposited during anagen. At the close of catagen, the hair is only loosely anchored in a matrix of keratin, with the dermal papilla located just below. The catagen stage occurs at a genetically predetermined time, which is specific for each hair type in a species.
The third phase, known as telogen, is characterized by the follicle entering a quiescent phase, during which the hair is usually shed. When a new hair cycle is initiated, it is thought that a signal from the dermal papilla stimulates the stem cells, which are thought to reside in the permanent portion of the follicle, to undergo a phase of downward proliferation and genesis of a new bulbous base containing matrix cells which then surround the dermal papilla. As the new anagen state progresses, these hair matrix cells produce a new hair, the cycle begins again. Each follicle appears to be under completely asynchronous control, resulting in a continuum of follicles in anagen, catagen, and telegen phases, leading to a relatively homogeneous hair distribution. Hardy, 1992, Trends Genet. 8:159; Rosenquist and Martin, 1996, Dev. Dynamics 205:379.
Christiano et al., PCT/US99/02128, WO 99/38965 describes isolated nucleic acid encoding human hairless protein, the isolated protein, and methods for identifying a compound that is capable of enhancing or inhibiting expression of a human hairless protein, and states that “A therapeutic approach using antisense to human hairless can be used to directly interfere with the translation of Human hairless protein messenger RNA into protein.” It further states that “antisense nucleic acid or ribozymes could be used to bind to the Human hairless protein mRNA or to cleave it.”
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,348, issued Feb. 19, 2002, describes human hairless gene and protein, and screening methods to identify agents that affect expression of the human hairless gene.
Christiano, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/122,013, publication 20030077614 (and corresponding International Application PCT/US02/11683, WO 02/083891), indicates that “The present invention provides DNAzymes and ribozymes that specifically cleave Hairless Protein mRNA.” The present invention also provides antisense oligonucleotides that specifically inhibit translation of Hairless Protein mRNA. (Abstract.) Also, it states that “This invention provides a nucleic acid molecule that specifically hybridizes to Hairless Protein mRNA so as to inhibit the translation thereof in a cell”; (Specification ¶0099) and that “Antisense oligodeoxynucleotides were synthesized as directed to the inhibition of Hairless expression based on the Hairless mRNA sequence.”